


one for the road (one for a friend)

by ackermanx



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: a coffee shared between friends can bring a strange sort of comfort





	one for the road (one for a friend)

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok so I saw this absolutely wonderful art that I absolutely could Not stop thinking about until I wrote something for it so here I am. writing something for it. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/iionushiromiya/status/977603623260770306?s=20
> 
> also this is an au where lucifer lives because (yeets wmtsb2 out the window) I don't need that kind of negativity in my life
> 
> p.s. sandal and vira is mlm/wlw culture

Deep down inside, Sandalphon knows that he doesn't need to feel anything  _but_ secure around Lucifer ever again. Especially concerning recent events - if Lucifer kissing him ( _him_ ) didn't mean anything, then the former supreme primarch renouncing his position in order to travel with Sandalphon certainly did. 

...Of course, just because Sandalphon doesn't need to feel something, doesn't quite guarantee that he won't.

He stands on the second deck of the Grandcypher now, holding a freshly made cup of coffee and staring down at the scene below him. Lucifer is already wide awake, chatting amiably with Katalina - concerning what, Sandalphon has no clue, but they seem happy enough, and he doesn't want to interfere.

(At least, that's what he tells himself. The tighter-than-usual hold on his cup tells a different story.)

"You too, huh?"

Sandalphon grunts in surprise, silently thanking his battle-honed reflexes for not spilling coffee all over himself. He looks up to see who had joined his early morning vigil, and he  _is_ startled, this time.

"Vira," Sandalphon replies uncertainly. "Good morning."

Vira doesn't even seem to notice Sandalphon's hesitation; heading directly for the railing, she props her head on one hand with a sigh.

"If only I had realized sooner," she mutters. "I would've gotten to see her like this more."

Looking back down, Sandalphon shifts his gaze onto Katalina. He's only really interacted with the lieutenant once since his arrival, but it was still cemented into his mind for good. Sandalphon had been welcomed, admonished, and forgiven before he could even process what was happening - something that only one other person could do to him successfully.

Katalina had earned Sandalphon's respect within the first ten minutes of them meeting and still held it to this day. It wasn't particularly hard for him to imagine how she could capture others' hearts as well.

Sandalphon suddenly remembers the coffee in his hands. Struck by a thought, he sets it on the railing and says "be right back" faintly, although a sideways glance at Vira makes Sandalphon think that she hadn't even heard him.

He backtracks into the kitchen, grabbing one of the many pre-prepared cups of coffee he had set out for the Grandcypher's early risers. After a moment's thought, a sugar cube is thrown into the dark liquid - then Sandalphon is on his way outside and settles next to Vira again.

Wordlessly, he slides the fullcup to his right and into Vira's free hand. "Here," he offers as an explanation. "It helps, sometimes."

Vira looks at Sandalphon curiously.

Sandalphon just lowers his eyes to the bottom deck. Lucifer and Katalina seem to have wrapped up their conversation and were now currently shaking hands.

Vira's grip on her cup tightens almost imperceptibly, then she blinks once - twice - and raises it to her mouth.

"...Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on Twitter @axlotlols !!


End file.
